Magical Nyo! MAKE UP ! (Nordic Wars)
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: La vida de Arthur, para hacer la historia corta, era un asco pero, no creía que podría empeorar…Que tan equivocado estaba. Ahora, no solo debe de lidiar con sus problemas personales, si no también, con pelear contra horribles monstruos…en falda…buscar a sus "compañeras" y batallar con el grupo "Nórdico" Quienes podrían o no ser el verdadero enemigo… Varias parejas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Magical Nyo! MAKE UP **_

* * *

**Sinopsis: La vida de Arthur, para hacer la historia corta, era un asco pero, no creía que podría empeorar…Que tan equivocado estaba. Ahora, no solo debe de lidiar con sus problemas personales, si no también, con pelear con horribles monstruos…en falda…buscar a sus "compañeras" y batallar con el grupo "Nórdico" Quienes podría o no ser el verdadero enemigo…**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : British Nyo!**

_"El llanto de un niño se podía escuchar por todo el parque, pero no había nadie que lo pudiera calmar. El parque estaba totalmente vacío._

_-Mo…Mom…_

_-¿Esta bien?_

_El niño alzó la cabeza, sorprendido porque alguien estuviera junto a él, sin embargo al alzar su cabeza no vio nada._

_-¡Estoy aquí! ¿No me ves?_

_Una vez más volteo su cabeza y entonces la vio. Pequeña y alegre con un vestido hecho de plumas y unas orejas puntiagudas._

_-Soy Pixie. ¿Por qué lloras? –su sonrisa era sincera e inocente._

_-…Mom…Ya no está…y mis hermanos me trata mal… me siento muy solo…waaa…_

_-¡Eso es horrible! Pero…¡No llores! –Dijo con una sonrisa posándose justo enfrente del niño -¡Nosotros seremos tus amigos!_

_-"¿Nosotros?"_

_-¡Aha! Oberón, Titania , brownie, Unicorn, Apple-Tree Man, Knocker, Dunnie, Leprechaun Clurichaun ,Robin Goodfellow, sílfide, Daoine, Sidhe, Gwraig, , Green Man, Spriggan Coblynau, Tom Thumb …¡Todos seremos tus amigos!_  
_-¿E-e-en serio?_

_-¡Sí! Así que nunca estarás solo….Arthur~"_

* * *

Bloody Hell.

Era lunes de nuevo…y eso significaba volver a su insípida vida de estudiante de preparatoria, cuyo único "amigo" era una rana que le gustaba toquetear a medio mundo.

Se cambió con toda la calma del mundo y desayunó de igual manera. No tenía ninguna prisa, apenas eran las 7 y la escuela empezaba hasta las 8. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Me voy a la escuela.

Como siempre nadie respondió. Su casa siempre había sido muy fría y solitaria. Sus hermanos apenas le hablaban y cuando lo hacían eran usualmente para reclamar algo o para molestarlo. La única persona que lo trataba de buena manera, solía ser su madre, quien había muerto varios años atrás, cuando Arthur apenas tenía 6 años. De eso ya han pasado 10 años.

Odiaba a su familia. Entre más temprano dejaba la casa, mejor.

Camino tranquilamente por el campo de la escuela, no importándole gran cosa su alrededor.

"Hey…"

Arthur se detuvo.

"Oyeeee"

Ignoró totalmente la voz y volvió a caminar. No tenía ganas de lidiar con cosas sobrenaturales en ese momento.

Ese fue un gran error.

De repente el mundo empezó a dar vueltas y tuvo que forzarse a detenerse. Trato de hacer cesar el dolor…pero fue inútil.

RIIIIIIIIINNNNG

Ok. El tiempo puede llegar a pasar muy rápido cuando estas sufriendo en silencio…

A veces.

Camino al salón de clases siendo incapaz de hacer parar el dolor de su cabeza.

"Shit…duele mucho "pensó

Por fin logró que el dolor medio se detuviera justo a tiempo para las clases

* * *

Después de un montón de jeroglíficos de parte del maestro, que Arthur de algún modo llegaba a descifrar como palabras, llegó el tan anhelado almuerzo, que aunque la verdad no era el momento favorito del día del británico…realmente no lo era algún momento.

-No creerás lo que paso ayer, mon ami~ -La voz de Francis hizo efecto de inmediato para hacer florecer sus instintos asesinos-¡Fue algo estupendo! Estaba hablando con uno de los chicos de otro salón que por cierto parecía muy amigable, probablemente me junte con él y con su amigo alguna otra vez para comer, y resulta que parece ser que un chico, no sé ni de donde es ni para que o porque, nuevo viene a la escuela ¡Sería magnífico que el cayera ante mis encantos en la primera!

Sintió marearse de nueva cuenta… y no mejoraba con la constante habladuría de su "Amigo"

-¡Cállate, Francis!

-Alguien se despertó de mal humor~

-Enserio…Shut up…

-Oye Arthur…¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, idiota.  
-Mon ami…no te ves muy bien…

-Estoy perfectamen-

El mareo se intensificó y en un instante todo se volvió negro.

No podía ver nada. ¿Dónde mierda estaba?

De repente una luz blanca pequeña como catarina empezó a flotar hasta llegar casi enfrente de él.

Dentro creyó poder ver una silueta femenina, pero no estaba del todo definidoa

"Ayuda…"

Esa voz…

"Necesito ayuda"

¿De quién era?

" ¡Alguien! ¡Por favor, sálvenles!"

¿Ayuda?

"¡Joder! ¡Idiota! Te digo que me ayudes! ¡Cabrón!"

-¡Arthur!

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Reconocía esa voz. La reconocía jodidamente bien.

-¡Quítate de encima, rana asquerosa!

-¡Mon ami! No seas tan cruel~ Yo fui el que te trajo a la enfermería después de que te desmayaras~

Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero de inmediato se compuso al recordar que era Francis.

-Supongo que gracias…

-Bueno~ es hora de que regresemos a clases ¿No crees?

-Yes…

Arthur se paró de la cama de la enfermería y empezó a caminar junto con Francis.

"…esa voz…"pensó

Tan absorto iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de alguien que caminaba en contra suya.

-¡Ah!

El choque fue inevitable.

-Bloody hell…eso dolió- se puso de pie tan pronto pudo y recogió las cosas que estaban tiradas por el suelo, para dárselas al chico enfrente suyo.

-Gomenasai

Arthur se sorprendió ante la voz del chico. Era bajito y su cabello era negro…en su opinión bastante lindo.

-¡Ah! No problem. Here.

Le dio sus cosas que, antes, estaban en el piso.

-Arigato…amm…

-Arthur Kikrland.

-Hi! Kiku. Honda Kiku.

-My pleasure, Kiku.

-Igualmente, Kirkland-san.

-No hace falta formalidades. Llámame Arthur.

-Está bien…Arthur-san.

Kiku hizo una reverencia y se fue. Sin embargo Arthur no pudo despegar sus ojos del chico…algo muy rondaba por él.

* * *

El timbre hacía tiempo había sonado y Arthur caminaba al lado de Francis, quien extrañamente suponía que de hecho le estaba prestando atención, cosa que obviamente era falsa. En la cabeza de Arthur había muchas dudas que necesitaban una respuesta…una sobre todo.

¿De quién era esa voz?

"Ven"

Arthur se sorprendió.

¡Esa voz!

"Ven"  
Soltó sus cosas, y medio escucho un quejido de Francis pero no le importo.

Esa voz…

"Ven"

Sigio buscando el origen de aquella voz sin embargo no importaba donde buscaba, no lo encontraba.

BOOM

La explosión cerca de un parque se escuchó y Arthur se detuvo.

"Ve al parque"

-…Primero querías que fuera contigo, ahora quieres que vaya al parque…de una vez decídete.

"¡COÑO! ¡QUE VAYAS AL JODIDO PARQUE!"

Arthur suspiró y corrió al parque donde todo se encontraba destruido.

-¿Qué paso aquí…?

-¡Waaaaa!

Un chico, de no más de 12 años rubio llegó corriendo y abrazó a Arthur.

-U-u-un…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Una rata monstruo!

-What the-?

-¡Aaahhhh!

-¡Cuidado!  
Arthur tomó en sus brazos al chico justo antes de que los derribara lo que parecía una cola gigante.

-Auch…

-¡Waaa! ¡Quiero a mama!

-Tranquilo idiota…¡Ven!

Cargó al chico y empezó a correr, mientras el chico continuaba llorando.

-What the bloody hell was that?!

-A MONSTER!

Arthur se sorprendió un poco al ver que el chico entendía su inglés…pero poco importaba en ese instante.

-Aquí estarás seguro.

Dejó al chico debajo de un árbol, algo lejos del parque.

-Si viene esa cosa…corre.

-¡Peter puede derrotar a eso!

-¡Cállate y quédate aquí!

-¡Yo pue-¡

-No preocupes a tus padres y quédate a salvo.

Con eso Arthur se fue corriendo de vuelta al parque. Vio a la rata monstruo y se congeló. ¡¿Por qué mierda había regresado?! Se dio vuelta dispuesto a echar a correr de nuevo.

"Detente"  
-Bloody Hell…¿Qué quieres ahora?

"Escucha. Quiero que voltees y tomes lo primero que veas"  
-Estas mal de la cabeza…

"Solo has lo que te digo"  
Arthur suspiró y así lo hizo.

-What? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una escoba?

"Si lo es, idiota…Escucha necesito que destruyas esa rata…"

-W-w-hat?

"Tienes magia en tu interior. Una extraña mágica ancestral capaz de convertirte en un ser incluso más fuerte de lo que eres y ser capaz de canalizar tu magia con mayor facilidad"  
-Y ¿A qué viene la escoba?

"Primero necesitas canalizar esa magia ancestral en un objeto ajeno a tu cuerpo, que luego te permitirá transformarte en ese ser tan poderoso que necesitas ser para derrotar a esa cosa."

-¿Y por qué una escoba?

"No tengo idea y no preguntes. ¿Acaso hay algo que te haga alterarte?"

-Mi familia, Francis, la escuela, mi vida en general…

"¡No eso! Ash. Escucha. Para liberar la magia necesitas gritar y de preferencia algo que haga te alteres. La magia igual se altera y hace más fácil que se canaliza en un lugar fuera de tu cuerpo."

-…Entonces…¿solo grito y sostengo la escoba y entonces me convertiré en un ser mucho más poderoso?

"Básicamente"

-¡Ok!

Arthur se levantó y miró a la horripilante bestia directamente a los ojos. Respiro profundo, tomo la escoba en su mano y grito.

-¡Bloody hell!

Una luz se formó alrededor de la escoba y pronto envolvió a Arthur.

Su traje se convirtió en un vestido, en sus ojos aparecieron unas gafas y su cabello se volvió más largo al tiempo que sus cejas se volvían más delgadas.

-WHAT THE HELL?!

"Perfecto. Ahora derrota a esa cosa"

-Soy una MUJER

"Que observador, sherlock. Luego te explico. Derrota a esa cosa"  
-¿Cómo?

"Esa cosa es débil. Con un ataque de tu escoba debe bastar"  
-¿mi escoba?

"Solo atácalo. Deja que ella te guie"  
-¿Quién?

"La chica dentro de ti"

-O-ok…

Tomo la escoba en sus manos y empezó a correr.

-¡Hey! ¡Gran rata de alcantarilla!  
El monstruo volteo y se encontró cara a cara con Arthur como chica corriendo directamente hacia a él . De inmediato soltó un gruñido y empezó a correr en su dirección .

-Hmm…idiota…

Justo antes de chocar Arthur/chica saltó, tomó la escoba de cabeza y gritó.

-¡Queen´s punishment!

La escoba incremento su tamaño y con ella le pegó a la rata gigante, que al instante se volvió un simple ratón.

-…Eso no fue difícil…

"Obvio que si…era bastante débil"

-Pufff…Aguafiestas

"Vaya… tu alter ego es mucho más masculino y fuerte que tu forma normal. "

-Cállate y explica ¿Qué está pasando?

" Existen seres extraños y poderosos que contienen una magia…llamada Nyo…Al liberarla esta magia el ser completo cambia drásticamente convirtiéndose en una mujer…mucho más masculina que su forma original, pero debido a que eso no es exactamente agradable, solo hombres relativamente femeninos pueden contener y liberar esta magia."  
-Yo no tan femenino…

"Créeme no lo eres…he conocido chicos que son 10 veces más femeninos que tú. Pero como te dije es R-E-L-A-T-I-V-A-M-E-N-T-E. No me juzgues a mí, yo no te elegí para esto "

-…Shit….

"Bueno el caso es que tienes que derrotar a esas cosas con tus poderes…y de paso ve creándole un nombre a tu alter ego…"  
-¿Por qué…?

-¡WOW! ¡Eres increíble!

"Por esto"

-P-P-¡Peter!-Arthur/chica se sorprendió al ver al chico que hace poco había salvado.

-¿C-como sabes mi nombre?

-Eehhehe…¡Yo se muchas cosas Lil boy!

-¿Quién eres?

-Ar…A..amm...-No podía decirle su nombre de verdad…Sería muy raro que una chica se llamara Arthur…- A…¡Alice!

"…Bastante bueno…idiota…"  
-¡Increíble! Bye bye Mrs. Alice

-…Ok...

"Bueno mi trabajo aquí término"  
-¡Espera! Tú no te escapas de esta …¡Yo no pedí ser esto!  
"Nadie lo hizo."  
Ar-Alice se sorprendió al escucharla…su voz era tan triste.

-H-h-hey…

"…"  
-¿Esta bien?

"Veta al diablo"  
-Oye…OYE…Hey…Genial…ya se fue…

"Una última cosa. Para des-transformarte, necesitas volver a pensar en querer ser tu forma original y tratar de hacer desaparecer la magia. La escoba se transformará en un dije. Si te quieres volver a transformar, concentra la magia. Regresara a su tamaño original y te podrás transformar gritando lo mismo que gritaste hoy. Y como solo me puedo contactar ahorita te diré tu misión : Tienes que derrotar a un grupo de seres realmente malos y poderosos. Tan pronto pueda te daré el nombre del grupo. No estas sola, hay mas como tu. Encuentra a tus compañeras y los derrotaras. A-D-I-O-S"  
-Great…

Una espada fue guardada y el viento jugo con los cabellos de aquella persona observando atentamente a Alice.

-Alice…No importa quien seas…tengo que proteger a mi familia…

* * *

N/A: ESTOY BIEN PINCHE CANSADA…;-; no es fácil escribir! Asdfghjkl esperó que els guste y dejen un puto review :3 pero no las obligó a nada, pero eso si sepan que ayuda mucho al autoestima del escritor y aliviana el peso de escribir un capitulo tan largo ;-;


	2. Chapter 2

_**Magical Nyo! MAKE UP**_

* * *

**Sinopsis: La vida de Arthur, para hacer la historia corta, era un asco pero, no creía que podría empeorar…Que tan equivocado estaba. Ahora, no solo debe de lidiar con sus problemas personales, si no también, con pelear con horribles monstruos…en falda…buscar a sus "compañeras" y batallar con el grupo "Nórdico" Quienes podría o no ser el verdadero enemigo…**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : American Nyo! Hero and Enemies.**

"Fucking Hell! " Pensó Alice al ver el gran monstruo con forma de lagartija arrastrarse por la ciudad, destruyendo todo a su pasó, mientras ella estaba en el piso limpiándose un hilito de sangre que salía de su boca. "Esa cosa es poderosa… ¡La maldita hija de puta voz no me dijo que esto sería tan difícil!"

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde su encuentro con la horripilante rata monstruo y su primera transformación. Todo había salido tal como había dicho la vocecilla y se podía transformar en una Nyo, como la voz decía que era, con ayuda del dije (Le tomo bastante callar a Francis al ver que traía una pulsera con el maldito dije de escoba) Pero no había logrado hablar con la voz por más que intentaba y por alguna extraña razón esos monstruos, que antes no existían, habían empezado a aparecer con más frecuencia y mucho más poderosos. Ahora mismo le estaba costando lo suyo derrotar a esa lagartija.

Tomó de nueva cuenta la escoba y empezó a correr, a algunos cuantos metros, saltó en el aire y grito.

-Queen´s punishment!

La escoba incremento de tamaño y con una pirueta en el aire Alice se dejó caer sobre la lagartija.

-Burger Punch!

La lagartija gigante volvió a su estado original y dejó muy confundida a Alice…había estado usando el mismo ataque todo el tiempo y no importaba que tanto lo usara l lagartija no había cedido… ¿De quién conchas era esa voz que gritó? …No era la de la chica molesta en su cabeza sin duda…la de ella era un poco más grave, mientras que la otra sonaba chillona…e incluso infantil… ¿Y de dónde mierda salió ese bate?

* * *

-Mon ami ¿Por qué tan distraído? –preguntó Francis acercándose a la mesa de Arthur, ya finalizadas las clases. Arthur solo bufó y se dio la vuelta decidiendo ignorar al francés.

-No te interesa, frog.

-Vamos~ Sabes que me puedes contar todo~

-Shut the Hell up.

-Todo un caballero-dijo sarcástico.

-No tengo que ser un caballero con las ranas.

Francis suspiró. Conocía bien a Arthur desde que eran niños y, lo admitiera el inglés o no, eran algo así como amigos de la infancia. Los insultos eran la forma de descifrar que tan cercano eras con él. Entre más insultos te dijera, más bien le caías. En su caso, seguido se ganaba golpes, así que eran muy buenos amigos…era una lógica extraña pero bueno, uno aprende a descifrarla después de tantos años de estar con el británico.

-Good bye school!

-Shut up, you wanker!-Gritó Arthur al sentir sus oídos sangrar, gracias al escandaloso grito de alguien.

-HAHAHAHAHA~

La risa de esa persona, enserio sacaba de sus casillas a Arthur. Era demasiado fuerte y chillona. Quería hacer que parara de una vez.

-Arthur, te ves muy estresado…

-¿¡Cómo no lo voy a estar común idiota gritando estupideces!?

-¡No soy un idiota! I´m a hero!

Arthur se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada azul de un chico, por algunos centímetros, más alto que él.

-Si claro… Vámonos de aquí, rana estúpida.-dijo pasando de largo del chico.

-Mon ami, no seas tan grosero. Por lo menos preséntate. Es el chico nuevo del que te hable hace ya algunos días…

-Como sea.

Se dio la vuelta y miró al chico a los ojos, mientras este le sonreía sin importarle que lo estuvieran insultando.

-A-Arthur Kirkland.- ¿Por qué tartamudeo?

-Alfred F. Jones

-¿F?

-Ignora la F. Solo llámame Alfred, Artie~

-Está bien… ¿¡Quien mierda es "Artie"!?

Francis solamente suspiró al ver a esos dos. Parecían llevarse bastante bien.

-Hmp.-gruño Arthur negándose a mirar a la cara del americano.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de…

BOOOOOM

Los tres se alertaron ante la explosión y vieron atreves de la ventana de la escuela una gran montaña de humo salir de un edificio.

-¿Eso es una iguana gigante…?-preguntó Francis al ver una extraña criatura salir del edificio.

-¡Me tengo que ir!  
-¡Me tengo que ir!

Arthur y Alfred salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas, dejando a Francis muy confundido.

-Alright.-se dijo así mismo Arthur sosteniendo el dije en sus manos en la terraza de la escuela.- BLOODY HELL!

La luz envolvió el dije y al mismo tiempo a Arthur.

El cabello creció y sus cejas gruesas dejaron de serlo tanto, unos lentes se posaron en sus ojos y sus pechos crecieron, tal vez no mucho, pero lo hicieron, y una fina tela en forma de vestido cubrió su cuerpo. El dije incremento su tamaño y se volvió una verdadera escoba, la tomo en sus manos y agitó un poco su recientemente, largo cabello poniendo su escoba detrás suyo.

-My name is Alice

Finalizó al terminar de transformase.

-¿Tú también puedes hacerlo?

Arthur se estremeció al escuchar la voz del americano.

-¿D-d-de que hablas? –preguntó Alice haciéndose la que no entendía.

Vio a Alfred sonreír.

-Me too.

Alice recordó las palabras de la extraña voz.

"No estás sola"

-I´M THE HERO!

El cabello de Alfred no creció demasiado pero sin duda sus pechos si lo hicieron, siendo solamente envuelta en un trapo y encima su chaqueta de piloto había quedado casi intacta. Una mini falda se posó en sus piernas y unas botas cubrieron sus pies. Enseguida, Alfred /chica tomo el bate, que se había vuelto de su tamaño real, lo coloco en su hombro y guiño el ojo, coquetamente.

-I´m the Heroine Emily!

-…Ok…

-Soy Nyo, igual que tu~ Supongo que eso nos hace compañeras, Alice~

-…supongo…en cualquier caso, hay que destruir esa iguana.

-Ok~

-Me temo que no puedo dejarlos hacer eso...

-Hmp.

Ambas chicas alzaron la vista al escuchar las voces.

Dos chicas, ambas rubias, las miraban, desde la parte más alta de la terraza. Una tenía el cabello largo y una expresión muy seria usando algo parecido a un traje de marinera con falda un poco más larga y calcetas altas, mientras la otra reía alegremente y su cabello algo corto, usaba un traje negro y rojo.

- Jeg er dronningen nordica Maike… (Soy la reina nórdica, Maike )

- Og mitt navn er Nora (Y mi nombre es Nora)

-¡Somos las nórdicas!

-¿Nórdicas? -

-No les permitiremos destruir esa iguana~.

-Entonces, ¿Ustedes son nuestras enemigas? –Pregunto Alice recordando las palabras de la extraña voz.

-Hmmm…realmente no se…Pero supongo que se podría decir~ Nosotras no dejaremos que destruyan los monstruos!

-Alright! I´m the heroine! Y destruiré esa cosa!- Emily tomo el bate en sus manos y saltó de la terraza de la escuela , hacia la del edificio conjunto.  
-¡No lo permitiré!-gritó Maike persiguiendo a Emily por los tejados mientras Nora y Alice se les quedaban viendo.

-Son algo…

-…Idiotas…

-…Igual no te dejare matar a la iguana, Alice.

-Lo sé, Nora… ¿Porque siento que terminaran haciendo una estupidez?

-…Premonición…

BOOOOM

-…No es que me interese….pero, ¿Vamos a ver si están bien?

-Eso creo. No quiero tener que estar escuchando sus quejas al volver a casa.

Ambas flotaron (Si, flotaron PUEDEN VOLAR ) hacia el surgimiento de la explosión y vieron a las dos chicas pelando descontroladamente.

-Burguer Punch!  
- Nordica Beskyttelse!

-…Oye, no tengo ganas de pelear… ¿tu?

-No realmente.

-…

-Estarán ahí un buen rato…

-Una hora.

-Media.

-Conozco a Emily de cinco minutos, tal vez menos pero con su complejo de héroe y su necedad dudo mucho que se rinda…

-Maike, tiene el ego muy grande igualmente, no se rendirá.

* * *

-Creo que deberíamos interferir…Ya pasó una hora y media.

-...

-Ya me cansé de estarlas viendo pelear.

-Yo igual.

-Queen´s punishment!  
Con su escoba Alice intervino en la pelea.

-Alice! Ya casi la derrotaba!

-En tus sueños, rubiecita~

-¡Eres igual de rubia que yo!

-¡No! Yo SI soy natural.

-¡Aghhh! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Maldita nórdica!  
-¡Hey! ¡Insúltame todo lo que quieras pero no metas a las demás en esto!

-¡Blah! No eres nada agradable

-¡Lo dice la rubia fingida!

-Fea

-¿es lo mejor que se te ocurre? ¡Mira estas bellezas! ¡Conquisto a cualquiera con ellas!-dijo sosteniendo sus pechos con una de sus manos

-¡Yo igual! ¡Mira!-Emily tomo sus pechos con ambas manos- ¡Amalas!  
-Son muy pequeñas~-dijo sonriente Maike, al tiempo que mostraba con orgullo su hermosa copa C.

-Pero su forma atrae a cualquiera~

Ante este comentario ambas Alice y Nora miraron sus propios pechos.

-Maike.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia al sentir el aura asesina de su cumpleañera

-N-Nora~

-Nos vamos.

-M-m-¡Men…!

-N.o.s. v.a.m.o.s.

-Está bien. No tendrán tanta suerte la próxima-murmuró Maike al tiempo que se iba y Nora la toaba del cuello de la camisa y la empezaba a ahorcar.

-¡Hahahahahaha! –se burló Emily al ver el destino de la chica.

-Emily~

Un escalofrío recorrió a la estadounidense.

-Y-yes?

Alice se aceró y con una sonrisa sádica dijo:

-Deshazte de la puta iguana y larguémonos.

* * *

-¡Me duele Arthur! ¿¡Porque me golpeaste después de destruir esa cosa!?-dijo sobándose la mejilla donde el chico le había dado una cachetada tan pronto volvió a su forma original, mientras caminaban rumbo a su casa.

-Por idiota.-dijo sencillamente negándose a voltear a ver a Alfred, aun enojado con el .

-Te veías más lindo como Alice…

-…

-¿A-Arthur?-Preguntó alertado por el silencio del mayor.

-…Sí que eres un idiota…

"¿Porque me duele tanto que haya dicho eso?"

-…No pienso que sea malo tener pocos pechos…

-¡¿A qué viene ese comentario?!

-...De hecho prefiero que sean planos a grandes

Una sonrisa realmente ancha se formó en el rosto del americano, haciendo sonrojar al británico.

-¡IDIOTA!-Gritó para después soltar un puñetazo directo a su cara.  
A unas cuantas calles un par de ojos azules los miraban interesadamente

-El amour está en el aire~

* * *

N/A: Aqui tienen otro capitulo ! Amenlo XD Disfruten y comenten si quieres :3 Lamento la espera ;-; espero les guste

**Kyary Von Wettin:**

**XDD me alegra que te guste X3 y de hecho me base un poco en Mew Mew Power, tambien me basare un poco en Sailor moon y otras series magical girl :3 **

**Yue-black-in-the-Ai:**

**No te quiero spoilear acerca de la voz, pero si es bastante epica. Quería no hacerla la tradicional vocecita parlante dulce y mimosa que ayuda a las demas, si no una voz un tanto cruel, pero aun con la intención de ayudar X3 **

**thenordic5forever96:**

**No se si leiste el titulo .-. pero si no, Si si estaran los nordicos. Magical Nyo seran series donde nos enfoquemos en los diferentes grupos. En esta las nordicas son vistas como las enemigas, pero pienso hacer una (Nordic Magic) donde sean las protagonistas buenas. Así como igual con los otros grupos en Hetalia (por ejemplo el BTT probablemente Invisible Angels, Frying pangle, Axis,, Girl Power etcetc) pero no estoy segura de todos los grupos y las tramas aún, solo puedo asegurar hasta ahora dos temporadas por seguro. Esta y la proxima, que mejor esperen para ver X3**


End file.
